1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to miniature electrical connectors used in printed circuit board and other microelectronic applications, and particularly to an improved microelectronic connector and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Existing microelectronic electrical connectors (such as those of the RJ 45 or RJ 11 type) frequently incorporate magnetics or other electrical components within the connector body itself. These components may provide a variety of signal conditioning functions, such as noise suppression or signal transformation. Often, the magnetics or electrical components are fabricated as part of a package or separate device and then subsequently mounted on a small circuit board; the circuit board assembly is then mounted within a rear connector body element or "trailer." See FIG. 1. The trailer 12 is received by the front connector body or sleeve 14, the latter also receiving the modular plug (not shown). As shown in FIG. 1, a separate lead "carrier" 15 is also commonly used to maintain electrical separation between the leads 11 which mate with the modular plug. The lead carrier 15 is typically molded onto the leads at a location between the trailer and the distal end of the leads. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,884 assigned to the Whitaker Corporation, which describes a connector design incorporating both a trailer with circuit board and lead carrier.
However, the fabrication of such prior art connector designs typically requires a significant number of processing steps and labor, thereby increasing the cost. For example, fabrication of the lead carrier 15 shown in FIG. 1 is a separate process step which requires positioning of the leads and subsequent molding of the carrier. Also the front portion of the connector body or sleeve 14 in such a connector is required to be designed to receive the leads 11 and carrier 15 molded thereon. Furthermore, the rear portion of the sleeve 14 often must be adapted to frictionally receive the trailer 12 (or alternatively, have the trailer "snap" into the sleeve) so as to maintain the sleeve, trailer, and leads in relative alignment. These design requirements for the sleeve ultimately translate to increased unit costs, since the molds are more complex and additional process steps are required.
Additionally, the use of a circuit board within the connector body or trailer may adversely impact the cost and/or reliability of the connector. The circuit board must be separately fabricated, one or more electrical components mounted on the board, electrical connections soldered, and the board ultimately mounted within the trailer of the connector. Furthermore, electrical leads to and from the board must be provided, adding further complexity.
One alternative to using a circuit board assembly is the use of a prefabricated microelectronic component package such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/570,894, filed Aug. 21, 1990 and assigned to Pulse Engineering, Inc., now U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,981. Such packages are routinely used to provide noise suppression or other signal conditioning functions in electronic devices. These devices are typically manufactured in a dual in-line package (DIP) configuration of the type well known in the electronic arts. Some of the benefits of such devices include their comparatively low manufacturing cost, relative simplicity, and high degree of reliability.
Based on the foregoing, it would be most desirable to provide an improved microelectronic connector design which would allow for a simpler and more cost effective method of connector fabrication. Such an improved design would avoid the use of a circuit board within the connector body, and could also make use of stand-alone electrical components or existing low cost, high reliability component package technology to further reduce the overall cost of manufacturing the connector and increase the reliability and durability of the final product.